


Safe and Sound

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, after the brawl in the tavern happens, set during 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: After the fight in the tavern occurs, Hewlett makes sure Anna's okay.





	

When Hewlett came upon the scene he immediately confronted Simcoe. Hewlett didn't exactly know how it started or who it started with, all he was aware of was that some fight had broken out at the tavern involving his own men and some of Simcoe's. He did know exactly who to go to though.

There were a couple times during those tense moments he thought things would erupt into chaos. There was enough tension between them already to reach a boiling point. However, Hewlett knew, as Anna had said, that this was like a game to Simcoe. Like he and Anna carefully planned, each move needed to be carried out with precision and patience. So Hewlett kept calm as long as Simcoe didn't give him further reason to punch him in the face fright then and there.

But things were resolved, and everything resumed it's normal order. However, he kept his eye on Simcoe all the while.

Once they were gone, Hewlett turned his attention back toward the tavern, the gaping hole in the wall. Through the hole, he could see Anna moving around in the tavern. Suddenly, Hewlett became worried for her. She must've been in the tavern at the time of the brawl.

Making his way forward, he stepped through the hole and into the building, broken boards creaking under his feet. “Mrs. Strong.” And then in a quieter voice, “Anna.”

Anna turned her had to him, and she set down a broom against an unturned table. “Major.”

“Are you alright?” He asked. “You were here when the fight started. Are you hurt?”

“I'm fine, Major.” She replied, aware they weren't exactly alone. “I'm not hurt at all, but the place is in shambles. I did not expect them to go through the wall. It'll take a while to clean this up.”

“I'm glad to see you were not harmed. I saw the damage and... and I, uh, worried you might have been caught up and hurt.”

“I appreciate the concern. If anything I'm a tad shaken up.”

He was relieved to hear she was alright. She was probably in another part of the tavern when it happened, yet he had been worried. He wouldn't have been able to stand seeing her injured, although he would have stayed by her side and take care of her if she was. Anna was his friend, more than a friend; someone he cared about deeply.

“Did you happen to see anything?” He asked, wondering if she knew what had happened. “I don't know much of what really happened other that a fight had broken out between mine and Simcoe's men.”

She gave a shrug. “I didn't see much ether. I was in another room away from the commotion.” She paused and for a moment he thought that's all the information he would get. But then she spoke again, as if she remembered something. “Although I did hear them talking before the fighting started.”

That was an interesting bit of information. “Talking?”

“More like arguing.”

“Did you catch anything they were saying?”

“A little. Something about a flask, then asking after the whereabouts of someone that I think might have been one of Simcoe's. I heard more people starting to get involved, and before I knew it both sides were fighting with each other, going through the wall as you know. I didn't see who exactly started the actual physical fight. I'm sorry I cannot give you more information.”

“No, this is good. It gives me at least a little bit of background on what happened. Will you be alright here?”

“Yes, I believe so.” She assured him. “I'm just going to clean up the place a little so it's not so much of a mess. Other than that there's not much I can do but close up until the damages are fixed.”

“Very well. Um, when you return to Whitehall, I can have some tea made up for you, if you'd like of course.”

She gave him a smile. “Sure. That's very kind of you.”

He smiled back at her. “I'll leave you to it. I still have a few things to take care of concerning this matter, but I shall see you back at Whitehall, yes?”

“You shall.”

“Good. And again, I'm glad you're alright.”

He gave her a bow before leaving the tavern, going back through the gaping hole in the wall again. This was getting far out of hand, but he would do what he could to get things resolved.

At least, Anna was safe, and he would see her soon.

 


End file.
